Girl Meets Evil
by Nanamaru
Summary: Kau tak bisa menebak apa yang tersembunyi pada diri seseorang. Kau baru bisa mengetahuinya, saat kau masuk dalam kehidupan orang itu. Namun begitu kau masuk, kau akan merasakan satu dari dua hal yang mungkin akan kau rasakan. Kau akan bahagia, atau kau akan menyesal. / Special for NaruHina Dark Days.


**Girl Meets Evil**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto & Hinata

Warning : AU Setting, Typos, OOC, A little bit Lime, Alur Cepat, Ide Mainstream dan sebagainya

Dedicated for Naruhina Dark Days

* * *

Perempuan itu duduk di pojok ruangan. Bergetar ketakutan. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri. Ruangan remang dengan bau anyir darah sudah menjadi santapan sehari-harinya. Terbukti dari luka lebam yang berwarna ungu dan biru di beberapa bagian kaki dan tangannya.

Ruangan itu begitu pengap. Hanya terdapat ventilasi kecil yang letaknya tinggi hampir mencapai atap ruangan. Lampu kuning yang remang hanya menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di dalam ruangan itu, tampak berkedip beberapa kali karena sudah termakan umur.

Tak banyak benda yang berada disana. Hanya sebuah tempat tidur yang hanya cukup ditiduri untuk 1 orang dan sebuah meja disampingnya. Tempat tidur itupun sudah hampir tak berbentuk karena sprei yang sudah tak terpasang di sebagian tempat tidur, dan banyak sekali noda darah pada sprei maupun badan tempat tidur.

Entah sudah berapa lama perempuan itu terduduk di pojok ruangan. Rasa sakit dan perih sudah tak dia hiraukan. Hatinya jauh lebih merasakan sakit daripada yang dia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasa takut, cemas, khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Hanya ada satu yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Masih bisakah dia bertahan sampai besok?.

Dia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Yang dia tahu adalah, besok pagi lelaki itu akan muncul dari balik pintu dan kembali menyiksanya. Entah apa yang sudah diperbuat gadis itu sampai-sampai lelaki psikopat itu selalu datang setiap harinya hanya untuk meninggalkan luka baru di tubuh perempuan itu. Apakah di kehidupan masa lalu dia adalah penjahat keji sehingga dia harus menerima ganjarannya di masa sekarang?.

Dia juga tak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah, jika saja dia bisa memutar waktu, dia akan berlari menjauhi laki-laki itu dan tak akan pernah kembali. Jika saja saat itu dia tak bertemu pandang dengan pupil biru jernih milik sang lelaki, dia cukup yakin dia tak akan berada dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas pertemuan pertamanya dengan lelaki itu.

Tepatnya, awal musim gugur tahun lalu.

* * *

 _Gadis dengan surai indigo nya itu tampak bersemangat. Upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru akan dilaksanakan 30 menit lagi dan gadis itu sudah siap dengan pakaian dan jas almamater yang melekat di tubuhnya. Gadis itu lebih dari siap, karena dirinya benar-benar bahagia bisa masuk ke salah satu Universitas yang terkenal atas usahanya sendiri._

 _Sang gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu masih berjalan menuju tempat dimana upacara penerimaan akan dimulai. Mahasiswa lain tampak berbondong-bondong memasuki sebuah gedung besar, membuat tubuh kecilnya beberapa kali terdorong oleh orang yang lebih besar. Dan sebuah dorongan yang cukup keras dari belakang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Hampir saja tubuhnya jatuh jika saja tak ada yang menahan lengannya._

" _Kau tak apa?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan sang gadis. Mata bulannya menoleh dan terpaku pada warna biru cerah sang lelaki yang kini masih menatapnya. Rambut lelaki itu pirang cerah, sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang coklat dan kedua matanya yang biru. Tampak seperti orang asing. Orang asing yang tampan._

" _Ah, maaf. Terima kasih." Gadis itu tergagap kemudian segera membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Sang lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya membuat gadis itu harus mendongak untuk bisa menatap bola mata lelaki itu._

" _Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati…" kalimat lelaki itu tergantung. Kedua alis lelaki itu terangkat, seolah memberi kode jika lelaki itu bermaksud menanyakan namanya._

" _Ah, namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab sang gadis._

 _Lelaki di depannya kemudian tersenyum, membuat Hinata kembali menahan nafas. "…Hyuuga-san. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ujar lelaki itu. "Mau berjalan bersama ke gedung?" lelaki itu kembali berkata, menawarkan Hinata untuk jalan bersama._

 _Hinata tak bisa menjawab dan yang dia lakukan hanya mengangguk. Keduanya kemudian kembali berjalan beriringan menuju gedung. Dan selama itu pula, Hinata tak bisa menahan degup jantungnya yang terus bertalu ketika dia berada di sisi Naruto._

* * *

 _Pertemuan mereka yang tak disengaja ternyata membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Kenyataan mengenai mereka yang berada pada satu jurusan semakin membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka terjadi semakin sering. Dan hal itu perlahan mulai menumbuhkan perasaan lain di hati Hinata._

 _Perangai sang pemuda yang ramah, lucu dan baik sudah mencuri semua perhatiannya dan juga hatinya. Semakin hari, perasaannya tumbuh semakin besar. Dan gadis itu sungguh tak bisa menahan semua luapan perasaan yang terus meletup di hatinya. Dan gadis itu bertekad, untuk bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada sang lelaki pujaan._

* * *

" _Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun."_

 _Kalimat itu terucap diiringi dengan semburat merah lucu di kedua pipi putih gadis itu. Sang gadis tak bisa menunjukkan wajahnya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Dia terlalu malu dengan pernyataannya yang mendadak itu. Namun jika dia tak segera menyatakan perasaannya, dia tahu mungkin saja dia tak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi._

 _Namun semua pernyataannya hanya dibalas dengan kediaman sang pemuda. Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan, sang gadis memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto. Dan hatinya sedikit mencelos saat yang dia dapat hanyalah tatapan datar sang pemuda._

" _Kau benar-benar yakin jika kau menyukaiku?" tanya sang pemuda pirang. Nada suaranya yang ramah kini berubah datar. Sedikit membuat nyali sang gadis menciut. Dengan sedikit ketakutan, gadis itu mengangguk._

" _Aku juga menyukaimu." Ucapan pemuda pirang itu selanjutnya membuat Hinata melambung. Gadis itu tadinya begitu khawatir saat pemuda itu bertanya. Namun perasaan khawatir itu berganti kembali menjadi harapan agar sang pemuda menerima perasaannya._

" _Tapi sebaiknya kau lupakan perasaanmu padaku." dan begitu kalimat itu meluncur turun dari sang pemuda, hatinya yang tadi sempat berharap tinggi kini kembali dihempas dengan keras._

" _Kenapa?" hanya itu yang bisa Hinata katakan. Hatinya terasa sesak. Jika dia ditolak karena sang pemuda tak menyukainya dia bisa menerimanya dengan hati yang lapang. Namun dia baru saja mengetahui jika Naruto juga menyukainya. Lalu kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk melupakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu?._

" _Karena aku tahu jika kau akan menyesal di kemudian hari." Pernyataan yang tak bisa diterima oleh Hinata. Apa maksudnya dia akan menyesal?._

" _Aku tetap tidak mengerti." Lirih sang gadis. "Kau berkata jika kau menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu hanya karena kau berpikir jika aku akan menyesal nantinya?" ulang Hinata._

" _Kau akan menyesal jika kau menyukai orang sepertiku, Hinata." Naruto berucap kembali._

" _Kalau begitu jelaskan kenapa aku bisa menyesal jika aku menyukaimu." Pungkas sang gadis. Dan pemuda di hadapannya tak bisa menjawab apa yang dikatakan gadis itu._

" _Kau tak bisa menjawabnya kan? Kenapa kau mengarang alasan tak masuk akal hanya untuk menolakku? Jika kau tak menyukaiku, kau bisa menolakku secara langsung."_

" _Sudah kukatakan jika aku juga menyukaimu kan?" pemuda itu kembali bersuara._

" _Lalu kenapa kita tidak mencoba menjalaninya? Aku tidak tahu aku akan menyesal atau tidak jika aku tak mencobanya." Ujar Hinata lagi. Sang pemuda terdiam, masih ragu dengan pernyataan gadis itu._

" _Hinata.." sahut Naruto. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Menyukai orang sepertiku adalah kesalahan besar. Aku ingin kau memikirkannya baik-baik." Kata Naruto._

" _Naruto-kun, aku sudah jutaan kali memikirkannya sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Dan aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku." Ucap Hinata yakin._

 _Naruto terdiam sejenak. Melihat sorot yakin yang diperlihatkan mata bulan sang gadis._

" _Hinata, ketahuilah. Sekali kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, maka tak ada jalan keluar."_

 _Saat mendengarnya untuk pertama kali, Hinata hanya merasa bingung. Namun dia hanya menganggap jika itu hanya ucapan acak sang pemuda. Gadis itu tak tahu, jika kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto saat itu benar-benar berarti sebenarnya._

* * *

 _Mereka menikmati semua hal-hal kecil dalam sebuah hubungan, pada awalnya. Baik Hinata dan Naruto, seolah dunia mereka terpusat pada satu orang. Mereka menjalani hubungan dengan lancar. Dan pada saat itu, Hinata tak merasa ada yang janggal dengan semua yang mereka jalani. Sampai pada satu hari, hidupnya perlahan mulai berubah._

 _Saat itu, Naruto berkata jika dia akan mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat. Dan tanpa mencurigai apapun, Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Naruto. Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil milik Naruto._

 _Kecurigaan Hinata bermula saat mereka tak kunjung sampai di tempat tujuan. Berkali-kali Hinata bertanya pada Naruto, kemana sebenarnya sang pemuda akan membawanya. Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum dan bilang jika tempatnya rahasia._

 _Hinata sedikit lega saat akhirnya mobil Naruto memasuki sebuah halaman rumah besar. Naruto mengajaknya untuk masuk dan bilang jika ini adalah rumah tempat dia dibesarkan. Hinata dan Naruto kemudian memasuki rumah besar itu._

 _Namun hal aneh mulai terjadi saat mereka memasuki rumah besar yang tampaknya jarang ditinggali itu. Begitu mereka masuk, Naruto segera memojokkannya ke dinding. Netra biru Naruto begitu fokus pada sang gadis, membuat Hinata berusaha untuk menormalkan jantungnya yang bertalu. Dan saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, Hinata tak kuasa untuk menolak._

 _Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi begitu saja. Mengalir seperti air. Hinata hanya mengikuti alur yang diciptakan Naruto, sesekali membalas pagutan sang pemuda. Tak jarang suara-suara yang tak bisa Hinata tahan keluar dari celah bibirnya saat tangan Naruto mulai bergerilya di tubuhnya._

 _Hinata terbuai, dia bahkan tak sadar saat Naruto menggendongnya dan memasuki sebuah kamar dengan bibir yang masih terpagut. Kedua lengan Hinata terkalung ke leher Naruto, saat Naruto dengan perlahan menurunkannya diatas tempat tidur._

 _Hinata benar-benar tak bisa menolak semua sentuhan Naruto. Semua itu membuat akal sehatnya hilang. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Naruto dan cara untuk melepaskan semua hasrat yang sejak tadi dibangun oleh pemuda diatasnya sekarang._

 _Bibirnya terus mengucap nama sang pemuda dengan penuh cinta. Saat Naruto mulai memasukinya, bibirnya tak kuasa untuk diam. Lenguhan yang dikeluarkan Hinata hanya sebuah pelampiasan dari rasa yang bercampur saat Naruto menghentaknya._

 _Dan saat keduanya merasa hampir mencapai puncak, Hinata segera memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Rasa hangat dia rasakan memenuhi dirinya. Matanya sayu, memandang Naruto yang berkeringat diatasnya._

 _Lalu semua berubah. Saat itu, Naruto kembali menyatukan bibirnya. Namun Hinata merasakan sebuah nafsu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ciuman pemuda itu terkesan kasar, hingga Hinata tak bisa mengimbangi sang pemuda._

 _Pergelangan tangan gadis itu dicengkeram dengan keras. Meskipun Hinata sudah berusaha untuk meminta Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya, namun sang pemuda seperti tak mendengar apapun. Naruto terlalu fokus untuk kembali memuaskan hasratnya. Pemuda itu kembali menghentaknya. Namun sekarang lebih kasar, membuat Hinata sesekali mengaduh kesakitan dan meminta pemuda itu untuk berhenti. Namun Naruto tak mengacuhkannya dan terus mendorong dirinya memasuki sang gadis yang telah menjadi wanita itu lebih dalam._

 _Hinata terus memohon untuk Naruto agar berhenti. Dia mulai merasakan perih, namun tak didengarkan oleh pemuda itu. Bahkan setelah dia mencapai puncak untuk kedua kalinya, pemuda itu tak berhenti. Setelah diam untuk sesaat, pemuda itu terus saja memaksanya untuk kembali melakukannya._

 _Hinata tak bisa menolak. Selain karena kekuatannya sudah habis karena dipaksa terus untuk melayani nafsu sang pemuda yang besar, dia juga tak lagi bisa fokus karena rasa sakit disana sudah benar-benar membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Dan sampai akhirnya pandangan Hinata benar-benar menggelap, saat Naruto kembali melepaskan semuanya dalam diri Hinata. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Hinata benar-benar tak bisa mengingat berapa kali Naruto memasuki dirinya._

 _Bibir wanita itu sudah bengkak. Rambutnya lepek karena keringat. Dan organ intimnya tampak memerah, bercampur dengan darah dan cairan cinta keduanya. Hinata tak tahu jika itu hanyalah awal dari semuanya._

 _Awal dari diri Naruto yang sebenarnya, yang sebelumnya tak dia ketahui._

* * *

Hinata kembali menutup matanya. Berusaha untuk tak mengingat kenangan-kenangan buruk itu. Namun tetap saja, kenangan buruk itu membanjiri otaknya terus menerus. Badannya semakin bergetar.

Kenangan saat dia terbangun pagi itu dan tak ditemani siapapun. Merasakan perih dan nyeri yang amat hebat dibawah sana sehingga dirinya hampir tak bisa berjalan. Tubuh polosnya saat itu hanya ditutupi selimut tipis. Meski begitu tetap tak bisa menutupi tanda merah yang dibuat Naruto.

Wanita itu hanya memandang ruangan kamar yang pengap saat itu. Satu-satunya pintu yang ada disana tertutup, dan entah kenapa wanita itu merasa jika pintu tersebut telah terkunci. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan hanya berbaring seharian, sampai Naruto kembali memasuki kamar itu.

Dan setiap hari setelah hari itu, dirinya harus selalu memenuhi nafsu liar sang pemuda. Tak jarang setelah dia memenuhi nafsu pemuda itu, Naruto selalu saja meninggalkan bekas luka baru di tubuhnya. Entah kenapa dan apa alasan lelaki itu terus saja menyiksanya.

Hinata pernah berusaha untuk kabur, namun dia kembali tertangkap oleh Naruto. Dan dia berakhir dengan luka paling parah yang pernah diterimanya. Dia bahkan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, karena baik kaki, tangan dan bahkan wajahnya penuh lebam dan luka yang memerah akibat hempasan sabuk kulit Naruto di tubuhnya.

Sejak itulah, Hinata tak pernah berusaha lagi untuk keluar dari sana. Dia hanya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk bertahan hidup. Terkadang, saat Shikamaru membawakannya makanan dan memandangnya dengan sorot prihatin, wanita itu tak akan mempedulikan rasa iba sang lelaki berambut nanas itu. Dia hanya akan fokus pada makanan yang lelaki itu bawa. Karena hanya itu yang tetap bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup.

Namun semakin hari, dia semakin ragu apakah dia bisa bertahan sampai besok harinya. Dia tidak yakin. Dia bahkan sudah tak tahu berapa lama dia terkurung. Sebulan. Dua bulan. Atau bahkan satu tahun? Dia tak tahu. Baik fisik dan batinnya sudah lelah. Jangan hitung berapa kali dia memohon pada Naruto untuk melepaskannya, dia hanya akan berakhir sama. Menjadi boneka pemuas hasrat sang lelaki.

* * *

Hinata masih larut dalam lamunannya, sampai derit pintu membuatnya menoleh dan melihat jika Shikamaru datang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan. Sorot mata lelaki nanas itu masih sama. Memandanginya dengan iba.

Shikamaru meletakkan nampan di atas meja disamping tempat tidur. Lelaki itu kemudian kembali memandang Hinata. Jujur saja, dia juga tak tega. Tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mematuhi perintah Naruto dan menutupi perbuatan busuknya. Sebagai teman kecil Naruto, hati kecil Shikamaru melarangnya menutupi perbuatan Naruto. Namun satu hal yang masih melekat kuat di otaknya menghalangi niatnya untuk melaporkan sahabatnya itu.

Namun bukan berarti dia tak melakukan apapun. Selama ini dia diam, bukan berarti dia tak memutar otak untuk menyelamatkan keduanya. Iya, keduanya.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Hinata, kemudian memberikan anak kunci begitu saja pada wanita itu. Sang wanita yang menerimanya hanya menatap kunci itu, kemudian menengadah, meminta penjelasan lelaki itu mengenai apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"2 jam lagi, Naruto akan pergi ke Kyoto. Saat itu kau bisa keluar dari sini." Jelas lelaki itu.

Hinata hanya diam. Mencoba mencerna kenapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja memberikan jalan keluar untuknya dari neraka ini.

"Apa aku terlihat bodoh di matamu?" suara Hinata terdengar lirih. Dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar Shikamaru. "Jangan membodohiku. Kau sudah membantu sahabat busukmu untuk terus mengurungku disini. Kau bahkan tak pernah melarang apa yang dia perbuat padaku. Dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba saja ingin aku pergi dari sini? Lucu sekali." Lanjut sang wanita.

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat agar kalian berdua bisa terbebas." Ucap Shikamaru kemudian.

"Berdua? Apa kau bercanda? Satu-satunya korban disini adalah aku. Kenapa kau bisa bilang jika lelaki brengsek itu juga korban? Jangan membuatku tertawa." Lirih Hinata sarkastik.

"Perlu kau ketahui, Nona Hyuuga." Shikamaru berjongkok di depan Hinata. Memandang wanita itu dengan manik hitamnya yang tajam. "Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Naruto berubah menjadi psikopat adalah karenamu."

Mata Hinata memicing. Apa katanya? Dia yang menjadi alasan kenapa lelaki itu berubah menjadi psikopat? Apa lelaki di depannya ini sudah gila?.

"Jangan bercanda. Lelaki psikopat itu menjadi liar karenaku?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Ada satu hal yang tak kau ketahui tentang Naruto, Nona." Ucap Shikamaru penuh penekanan.

"Apa lagi yang harus kuketahui tentang lelaki itu? Apa kau juga ingin bilang kalau lelaki itu menjadi brengsek setelah melihatku?" ujar Hinata.

"Harus kau tahu, jika Naruto menjadi seperti ini, karena dia benar-benar mencintaimu." Kalimat Shikamaru membuat Hinata mendecih.

"Itu kalimat paling bodoh yang pernah ku dengar hari ini. Jadi maksudmu, dia berubah menjadi psikopat gila karena dia mencintaiku? Yang benar saja." Ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Kau yang tak mengetahui masa lalu Naruto mungkin akan langsung menyalahkan Naruto. Tapi aku tidak. Aku yang mengetahui kenapa lelaki seperti Naruto bisa berubah kejam saat dia bersamamu." Ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"Naruto tidak sepenuhnya bersalah dalam hal ini, Nona. Bukankah saat pertama kali, Naruto sudah memperingatkanmu agar kau melupakan perasaanmu padanya? Itu karena dia tak ingin kau terluka. Dia tak mau kau akhirnya menyesal bertemu dengannya. Tapi kau tetap bersikeras dan akhirnya semua itu menumbuhkan kembali sifat yang mati-matian ditekan Naruto."

"Naruto akan berubah menjadi kejam, saat dia menemukan seseorang yang amat dia sayangi. Kau perlu tahu, kau bukan orang pertama yang kusediakan makan setiap harinya. Tapi kau adalah orang pertama yang bahkan dia sentuh. Selama ini dia hanya akan mengurung perempuan yang dia cintai. Dia tak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih. Dia hanya melakukannya padamu."

"Dan sebelum kau semakin men cap nya sebagai lelaki brengsek, aku akan memberitahumu masa lalunya yang membuat dia menjadi seperti ini pada setiap perempuan yang dia cintai."

Hinata hanya bisa memandang Shikamaru. Meski sebenarnya dia benar-benar tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Dulu aku adalah tetangga Naruto. Saat itu dia hanya tinggal bersama Ibunya. Kami baru berusia 8 tahun saat itu. Meski begitu, aku jarang sekali melihat Naruto keluar rumah. Seharian dia terus berada dirumah. Ibunya selalu saja pergi pagi dan pulang malam."

"Meski begitu, tak jarang aku mendengar suara teriakan dan tangisan Naruto dari dalam rumahnya. Aku pernah bertemu dengan dia sekali. Dan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka lebam berwarna ungu dan biru. Aku sempat memaksanya untuk melaporkannya pada orang dewasa, namun dia menahanku. Karena jika Ibunya ditangkap, dia tak memiliki sanak saudara yang akan menampungnya. Namun alasan paling konyol yang dia katakan adalah, karena dia tak mau Ibunya tertangkap karena dia menyayangi Ibunya."

"Namun suatu malam, aku melihat jika Ibu Naruto pergi mengendap-ngendap dengan membawa koper besar. Aku kemudian melaporkannya pada Ayah dan Ibuku. Mereka mengecek ke dalam rumah, dan menemukan Naruto pingsan di lantai dapur. Keadaannya benar-benar parah, dengan luka robek di kepalanya yang cukup dalam. Kami akhirnya membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Dia sempat koma selama 3 hari setelah akhirnya siuman."

"Kedua orangtuaku akhirnya memutuskan untuk merawat Naruto. Sejak saat itu, aku tak merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi padanya. Sampai suatu saat dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang satu sekolah dengan kami saat SMA. Dia bilang jika dia menyukainya. Aku membiarkannya, karena saat itu aku tak tahu jika dia akan berbuat hal yang diluar dugaan."

"Dia menculik gadis itu, mengurungnya dan bahkan sempat menyiksanya. Hal itu ku ketahui, saat akhirnya gadis yang dia culik mati. Dia menyuruhku diam, kemudian dia benar-benar menghilangkan bukti akibat perbuatannya. Sejak saat itu aku sadar, jika Naruto benar-benar telah berubah menjadi psikopat. Kenangan buruk tentang Ibunya, membuatnya memiliki persepsi, jika dia butuh mengurung seseorang yang dia cintai, agar orang tersebut tak pergi darinya, seperti yang Ibunya lakukan."

"Sekarang, apa kau masih ingin menghakimi Naruto sebagai lelaki brengsek?" Shikamaru menyudahi cerita masa lalunya. Dan itu membuat Hinata hanya bisa memandang lelaki itu.

"Pada dasarnya, baik kau dan Naruto adalah korban. Kau adalah korban Naruto. Dan Naruto adalah korban dari Ibunya. Satu-satunya cara agar kalian bisa terbebas dari keadaan ini, adalah dengan kau yang pergi meninggalkannya. Aku memikirkan waktu yang tepat agar kau bisa pergi, karena jika rencanaku ketahuan, kau hanya akan semakin disiksa oleh Naruto." Shikamaru mengambil anak kunci yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanmu. Gunakan dengan baik." Shikamaru berdiri kemudian melangkah pergi. Pintunya dia kunci dengan kunci yang asli. Dia hanya berharap, semoga kejadian ini akan cepat selesai tanpa dicium oleh pihak polisi.

Hinata memandang kunci yang diberikan Shikamaru dengan pandangan nanar. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Shikamaru berkata jika satu-satunya cara agar mereka berdua bisa terbebas, adalah dengan dia yang harus pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Meskipun sebenarnya ada satu kelemahan dalam rencana Shikamaru.

Meskipun dia bisa kabur dari sini sekarang, masih ada peluang jika dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Jadi, satu-satunya cara adalah, dia harus benar-benar menghilang dari hidup Naruto.

* * *

Hinata memutar kunci itu perlahan, kemudian dengan segera membuka kenop pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Rumah besar itu benar-benar sepi dan kosong. Akhirnya kakinya mulai melangkah keluar. Dan sedetik setelahnya, kedua kakinya berlari dan keluar dari rumah besar itu.

Hinata terus berlari hingga keluar halaman. Berlari menyusuri trotoar, ke jalan yang lebih ramai. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan jalan utama yang ramai dengan mobil yang berlalu lalang.

Kedua matanya memicing, sedikit tidak nyaman dengan cahaya matahari yang menusuk matanya. Dia berdiri di sisi trotoar. Memandangi jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan. Asap knalpot dan debu beterbangan di udara.

Hinata masih berdiam diri dengan tatapan kosong. Kakinya perlahan berjalan kembali. Mengarahkan tubuhnya pada jalan utama. Tak peduli pada mobil besar yang melaju kearahnya sambil membunyikan klakson berulang kali.

Wanita itu sudah memutuskan. Jika dia ingin dirinya dan Naruto bebas, dia harus benar-benar pergi dari hidup Naruto. Cinta mereka sudah salah sejak awal. Jadi biarkan wanita itu mengakhirinya disini. Dengan kata lain, dia benar-benar telah siap untuk mati.

* * *

5 tahun kemudian..

Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Sebuah bunga lili putih telah dia letakkan di atasnya. Tangannya kemudian mengatup, matanya terpejam dan hatinya memanjatkan sebuah doa. Meski sebenarnya dia tak yakin, apa doa seorang psikopat sepertinya akan diterima atau tidak.

"Kau tak pernah melewatkan peringatan kematiannya bukan?" sebuah suara membuat matanya terbuka. Dilihatnya Shikamaru telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya? Dia adalah orang yang akhirnya bisa membuatku menjadi diriku yang seperti sekarang." Ucap lelaki pirang itu.

"Aku bahkan masih tak percaya dia akan melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana histerisnya kau saat melihat Nona Hyuuga saat itu." ungkap Shikamaru.

"Kau tak perlu mengungkitnya lagi, Shikamaru, Itu hanyalah masa lalu." Kata Naruto.

"Dan kau juga seharusnya sadar jika dia benar-benar telah pergi. Kau benar-benar tak mau mencari seseorang untuk kau jadikan pendamping?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Dan Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Psikopat sepertiku tak seharusnya jatuh cinta ataupun hidup dengan keluarga." Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Tapi itu adalah dirimu yang dulu. Psikologismu sudah dinyatakan membaik. Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa menjalani hidup barumu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak pantas hidup bersama orang lain." Pungkas Naruto lagi. Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik, tak menggubris ucapan Shikamaru selanjutnya. Dia pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan makam Hinata dalam tatapan kosong.

Shikamaru hanya tak tahu, alasan kenapa dia tak mau memiliki seseorang untuk bisa dia cintai adalah karena satu hal.

Cinta dan hatinya telah pergi bersamaan dengan kematian Hinata 5 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hai!**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan Saya! XD Oke kita kembali dengan event dark di NaruHina Dark Days! Aduh Saya gak tahu ini dark nya kerasa atau engga. Atau tema nya sesuai atau engga. Karena Saya bener-bener ngebut bikin setengah bagian cerita ini dalam waktu semalam TT Untungnya mood lagi lancar :'v**

 **Oya, kayaknya akun Saya ini cuma bakal share ff buat event aja deh :'v Soalnya Saya bener-bener buntu ide kalau mau bikin chapter :'v Tapi tak apa, selama setidaknya Saya masih bisa nyumbang 1 atau 2 story untuk OTP Saya yang tercinta ini, kenapa engga ya :'v**

 **Oke, mungkin segitu aja yang mau Saya sampaikan. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca curhatan unfaedah ini :'v**

 **Bye bye..**

 **Nanamaru**


End file.
